Their's
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: One-shot chapters about different people, mainly Lux and Tasha and Lux and Cate.
1. Understanding

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show

'What does this mean?' Cate stared at her daughter as she leaned on the shoulder of her best friend Natasha, tucked into the taller girls shoulder. Lux had her arm around her waist, laughing at a joke the darker boy; she thought his name was Gavin. She saw each of the kids, they seemed so young and world weary. It was obvious to Cate that these children weren't really children, she had heard a little from the girl with the curly dark red hair about their past in the homes. But Cate knew that they were really hiding a lot more than that.

Even though Lux had said that her friends were comfortable with them coming over to meet them, she could tell that Bug, Natasha and Gavin…maybe even Lux was eyeing them as if daring them to say anything against them and the way they lived. They were mistrustful of adults.

She longed to say something anything to relive the tension so she stared with Lux's boyfriend Bug, "Um…Bug right? Where did you get your name it certainly is very…colorful." She stated looked at the boy.

Instantly the laughter from the kids stopped, four pairs of eyes looked straight at her black from the two boys, dark green from the redhead and blue-gray from her daughter. Cate flinched at their hostile looks, 'So much for being friendly.' Cate saw her daughter shift from foot to foot eyes locked on hers. The girl Natasha was rolling back her shoulders and rolling her neck. Gavin and Bug were more discreet about their discomfort.

Finally after an eon of silence Bug said, "My father was always a…colorful man. It's not as much a name as a nickname…my real name is Taurus. For my birth month." He quickly trained his eyes on the ground.

"Hey Lux can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Gavin.

"Yea." She let him pull her to a darker corner of the rooftop while Bug and Natasha spoke to Baze. Cate could hear them.

"What were you thinking letting them come here!" he whisper-shouted.

"I don't know maybe let my first family get to know the people who will be taking care of me for the next two years." She retorted.

"You don't need them to take care of you! You only need us, Tasha for being your dark side, Bug to love you and me to be your older brother and protector." Cate could see him gripping Lux's shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"I know that…but I want a peace between you guys and not to fight over me…and don't say I'm superficial for saying that because you know if it came down to it you'd be fighting them right now."

He sighed and she knew that this boy who seemed a little darker than the other two was exactly like a brother to her, "Do remember the time when those guys grabbed you in that alley and beat you up?"

Lux nodded her head and rubbed her left forearm like Cate noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Remember how you screamed when I grabbed you and pulled you away from them? You were hitting and punching me afraid like I was an attacker like they were. I was so afraid that they were going to take you away from me. I mean…ughh…how I put this I was afraid they were going to take away my little sister. Now I realize that…I really love you. I love you like a brother. A really protective older brother." He pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear; she saw a tear drop down her face.

It was then and there Cate realized that these people; Bug, Gavin and Natasha were her family and all she could ever be was a watcher. All she could do was watch Lux with her family and make sure that Lux and the other stay out of trouble.

She turned away from the siblings and to the other pair, who knew that she was watching them, she saw Bug glance at Natasha and she nodded at him they both looked into her eyes and nodded as if consenting to that the fact that Lux would be with her and Baze. Also that they would always be there if she needed advice on Lux.

Lux wouldn't only be hers but theirs.


	2. Past Hell Hole

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show

It had been a few weeks since Cate had met Lux's family. She didn't know what to do. Lux had been getting into trouble at school and she hasn't made any new friends. At all. Bug her boyfriend was very friendly and polite, she had found that he was very intelligent and liked to read books that were a much higher reading level than she would have expected. It was something that she had in common with him. Bug was being to get along with Baze as well; they often worked on cars and motorcycles together.

Natasha she found wasn't as bad as she made her out to be, she wasn't a thief as she first thought especially after the whole ring fiasco. But she had realized that Natasha was just trying to protect Lux from getting hurt.

"Hey Cate! Can Tasha sleepover tonight, her foster parents are drunk again!" yelled Lux from the front door. Cate stuck her head out from the kitchen to see Lux with her arm wrapped around Natasha. She flinched when she saw Natasha face, most of the right side was purple and turning a nasty yellowish green.

"Oh shit Natasha…ok you two didn't hear me say that. Come here Natasha, sit down." Cate moved and grabbed her arm but was surprised when she yelped and pulled away from her, fear clearly shown in her eyes. She jumped and hid behind Lux, peaking over Lux's shoulder at her.

"Cate don't ever just grab one of us…ever. Being grabbed means a beating. Let's go upstairs Natasha you can get changed and lay down. I'll bring you up your favorite cherry pie and green tea, does that sound ok?" Natasha nodded and let herself be led upstairs; Cate could hear some shifting and bustling.

Finally Lux came down stairs, "Cate have you got any Advil and a raw steak?" Cate watched muted as Lux pulled out ingredients for a pie, and watched silently as she cooked a cherry pie.

"You can cook?" she muttered.

"Yea, the guys could only cook simple meals, but Natasha is the best cook." Lux bustled around the kitchen, and put some water to boil with tea bag in it.

"When did we get all this food?"

"I went shopping, I knew Natasha would come over sometime and I figured that Natasha would like something."

"Do you know what…happened to her?"

"Yea her foster parents were drunk and they hit her when she asked where their son was, because she was worried about what happened to him because he is so young. So they hit her and yelled at her for demeaning their parenting skills." Lux looked down, "It not as bad as it has been, I think the worst out of all of us would probably have been me… let's see a broken arm sprained wrist and several scratches down my arms and a black eye."

Cate stared "Why?" she choked out.

"I spoke out of turn. Worst part was he wasn't even drunk." She smiley ruefully, "It was hell, and I lived through it. But Natasha is still in it."

They jumped when they heard the ding from oven signaling that the pie was ready.

"Cate can you take the pie out of the oven, don't burn yourself." Lux walked out of the kitchen to the phone where she called Gavin telling him what had happened and where Natasha was.

Cate had successfully taken the pie out of the oven and was pouring the tea into a black mug that she had never seen before. She stared at it blankly and the shaky words written on the cup that said _'To Mama Love Tasha'. _She looked up and saw Natasha standing in the door.

"I made that for my Mom for her birthday when I was little. It the last thing I have from her, the only thing the social workers would let me keep." The girl's hair was a mess and she could see tear stains on her cheeks.

"I-I…what happened to her?"

"My father happened they were yelling and I saw it all, he was drunk and she was weak. It didn't take long before he hit her hard enough to smack her against the wall where a rather large clock fell on her head breaking her skull…it was my sixth birthday." Cate saw Natasha look away, "He was sent to life imprisonment without parole I had no living relatives so they sent me to foster care, where I met Lux and life got a whole lot brighter."

"Natasha…I had no idea."

"I had it bad but I pulled through because I'm strong and because my sister was right there beside me."

"You had a sister?" Cate said shuddering at the idea of two kids going through that ordeal.

"I have a sister, and she is in that hallway right now telling Gavin to calm down and not go murder my foster father."

"Well right now your sister thinks that you should get back upstairs up to bed and have a nice big slice of cherry pie and a hot cup of green tea. " said Lux behind Natasha and nudging her to the stairs.

"Cherry Pie! Ok I'm going!" she bolted upstairs.

Cate stared at Lux then at the spot where the taller girl had stood, "I-I…"

"Save it Cate. You were going to find out anyway. Most likely not from me. She had hell thrown at her and she survived. I had hell thrown at me and I survived. We didn't commit suicide, we didn't join gangs we didn't kill or hold any hatred against anyone, unless in Tasha's case she didn't beg the judge to give him the chair like she could have done."

"Chair?"

"The electric chair."

"…oh…"

"We survived without anyone's help besides our brothers and boyfriends and each other." Lux grabbed a plate cut a huge piece finished up doing the tea and left her mother standing in the room mulling over the tragic past of the four kids.


	3. I want you but I can't have you

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show

"Not one person in sixteen years ever wanted me!" was what Lux had told Cate, it had been four days since their argument. Cate had relented and transferred Lux back to her old school, she never saw Lux except in the morning and night. From 6:00 am to 9:00 pm she wouldn't see Lux at all until she came home with her boyfriend Bug or 'sister' Natasha.

Natasha would sleep over and she found out more about Lux's horrid past…also why she was afraid to trust Cate and Baze. When she was thirteen she had been adopted by a couple they were in there late 30's and they had steady jobs but weren't able to have kids. They seemed perfect. For a few months Lux was doing well, she didn't fight and steal; she was for the first time happy. Then the dirty little secret came out. Her foster-father was a drunk and her foster-mom was a coke addict. He would get drunk and beat his wife yelling and screaming at her for wasting all their money on drugs and she would retaliate and scream at him for wasting their money on alcohol.

Then they realized that Lux was still around. They began to take it out on her. The father beat her with a belt and her mother screamed and slashed at her with her nails and pull out her hair. Lux went from having the perfect parents to living in a hell hole.

She trusted them to take care of her and they broke that trust. Natasha and Bug then went to the foster care workers about the situation and they pulled her out of the home. It was her last chance and she knew it. 'She was done' those were Natasha's exact words. It was over and Lux had lost, she didn't get her dream of having perfect parents and to live her life without worry and to be taken care of. She began to fight tooth and nail against any and every foster family, group home and potential parents; because she lost her trust in them. In all adults.

Cate was very shocked. Lux couldn't trust her because she no longer had that ability to trust adults. She may like them and be nice and respectful to them but she could never trust anything they said. In the long run it wasn't Lux who lost it was Cate and Baze. The only people Lux would ever trust would be those three other kids; because they felt the pain of losing trust in adults and they knew, lived and saw the horrors of human nature.

Cate couldn't do anything than give her food and a roof over her head and support. Once Luz turned eighteen she would walk out her life, she may visit for a few days, maybe on Easter or Christmas and give her a Baze a trinket to be polite. But she would be doing her own thing. She would marry that boy Bug and have the life she wanted. Working as a real estate agent. With Bug as the proud owner of a Bed and Breakfast. They would have three kids. Their aunt and uncle would be Natasha and Gavin. She would live happy.

Natasha would own her own restaurant and Gavin would be a police man for Portland. They'd have two kids, and live a quiet peaceful life.

That all they ever wanted, to have a family and for the four of them to be together always. Cate was done she couldn't give Lux that peace of mind but she could give her a start and that's all she ever needed.


	4. Family Tree

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show

Note: this may be sporadic; each chapter may be random and not follow any particular story line. Loosely based on my Spanish class when me and my hyper friends created a friend (family) Tree

Lux knew that this went against everything she had learned, to stick up for her parents rather than her family. She when she was younger was asked to create a family tree so she made it like this, Bill one of the older foster kids and his girlfriend Jen were at the top like parents, next came Gavin and she drew a line to Natasha, under them like kids were three of the younger kids that looked up to Tasha and Gav'. There was a brother sister line connected me to Gavin and a line connecting me to Bug with no other lines under us.

When I turned it into the teacher she immediately called me out on it. Yelling about I was demeaning her. Finally she 'calmly' asked me why I had drawn this family tree and why there were no pictures of anyone older than the age of 17 on the poster board. I answered her with this is my family. She went red in the face again and went on a tirade.

She asked a second time and I answered 'what are parents?' Again with the angry tirade, at this point I was tired, hungry and I wanted to go home.

She asked if I was ever going to show this to my parents, I said 'no because I had no parents.'

She realized that I was one of the Foster kids, and turned a plum color and spluttered surprised at her mistake.

I grabbed the project and stood out of the building to the Home. I saw Jen and Bill and handed them my project. Jen's eyes filled with tears and hugged me tight saying that this was going to everyplace she went with her and kissed my cheek. Bill smiled and took me out for ice cream.

It's one of my favorite memories of family. I still have pictures of them… of my family. Bill and Jen holding hands with their arms draped over me and Gavin. Natasha sat at my feet smiling up at the camera, Bug stood between me and Gavin. It was taken on Natasha's 12th birthday.

Bill and Jen were the best couple I had ever seen. Until Jen got breast cancer…she had no money to pay for the surgery…the state couldn't give her money as there were no legal guardians and she didn't have a steady job and she was over 18. She died two years later when I was 14. Bill couldn't take it; he turned to drugs…cocaine. He finally snuffed it and committed suicide over Jens grave with a picture of me, Tasha, Bug, Gavin and Jen all in a dressed up for Halloween when we were 10.

Tasha and I found his body when we went to put flowers on her grave like we did every Sunday. Tasha fainted since she had a phobia of blood. I pulled off my jacket and covered his face and saw the picture.

We pulled our money together and had him buried next to Jen. I had lost my older brother and sister in a span of two years. We trudged on and decided to get emancipated putting me in this situation.

All my life all I wanted was a normal life without beatings, death, gangs, drugs and violence. I wanted normal family, normal friends, to go to a normal school; I wasn't ashamed of Natasha or Bug when I lied to them about the party. I was ashamed for turning my back on the only family and life I knew to get a 'better' one.

A normal life…what is normal…all my life I thought it was to have parents who cared if you had a boyfriend or if you were hurt or sick. When the entire time I had that only in the form of friends who were in the same or worse situation. We leaned on each other, and cared for each other because there was no one else to turn to. We looked out for each other keeping the others safe and well to the best of our power. But now…I'm so confused I love Baze and Cate even Ryan who is like some wise uncle. But what about my brother and sister…my boyfriend who saved me from myself.

Can I just turn my back on them like that…I really can't, I don't wish I could but my life would be easier if I could. But when has my life ever been easy? I'm afird to lose the only family I've ever had to these new strange people who have features like me, who seem to act as if they know me…I'm so confused…

Why is Life so…so Unexpected?


	5. Buying Dresses with 'Tasha

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show. I own nothing!

Shout out to my faithful reviewers and readers Red Lightning and FoxyRoxyAngel

Cate and Lux and Tasha bonding time!

The dance…not just any dance homecoming. I hadn't ever gone to a homecoming dance because I never had those few dollars to spare to pay for a ticket. But this year I had those dollars to spare. I had guest bided by best friend and sister Tasha to come along which she accepted. My date was my handsome boyfriend Bug, who is getting annoyed with that name and is now commanding people to call him Buck. I was completely open to the change of name. But Cate my biological Mom had decided that a shopping trip was in order for the three girls.

So here we were trooping into the hell that everyone called the Mall. The snotty over crowed, fast food smelling Mall. With the overpriced tee-shirts and so called designer boots that I can get at the local thrift store for 100 dollars less than what they sell them here for. Me and Tasha we obviously more comfortable over by Hot Topic and Zumes. But no we had to go into Macys. Whoop de fuckin' do.

Cate dragged us over the dress area. Where we saw the flashiest dresses with sequins and low back and plunging V-necks. Natasha and I were most uncomfortable. Cate commanded me to try on the light green dress with the low back and scoop neck with shiny plastic sequins that dotted over one shoulder. I was not pleased. First of all green is my least favorite color.

When I told her that she went pale and grabbed the dress away from me to hand me an orange one, I balked.

"Orange Cate. Even I know orange is not the most flattering color on my with my skin tone."

"Um…here?" she handed me a long blue dress with hot pink trimming.

I tried it on…it looked decent but not what I wanted. I looked desperately to Natasha who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. She grinned a grin the Cheshire Cat would have been proud of and sauntered over to where we stood. She circled me for a few seconds before pointing to the dressing room. I went over and waited…

(switch POV to Natasha)

This was way to fuckin' good. I get a free pass to go to dance with my best friend and brother. Poor Cate she has no idea what her own daughter likes.

"Hey Cate, come here. I'll show you what Lux likes." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the dresses. I got a short dress that was a little over her knees, one shouldered cinched at the waist. The V-neck not as plunging but still showed enough to make both Bug…excuse me Buck happy and Lux feel comfortable. I pulled out silver heels two and a half inch heels. The color of the dress itself was a pale silver-gray-blue, matching her eyes and Buck's tux which was going to be black with a silver tie and white cuffs.

"Perfect…see Cate Lux has a thing for silver and blue, she hates sequins and she tends to like to show a little cleavage but nothing that makes her seem the part of the whore or slut. She doesn't like heels to much that why they are a little smaller. She likes her figure so cinched at the wait to show off her hourglass figure, but she likes the off one shoulder look, it seems kinda mysterious to her."

"How…do you know all of this?"

"I have a thing that I can tell some ones personality by what they wear and buy and stuff. You…your clothes seem to others as if you have the perfect life, famous, good job, nice fiancé. But it's obviously from the duller colors that you don't want to stand out but you're forever pushed into the limelight. You like to be in control of your life but that never seems to happen. Your parents may not have been as supportive in your life as they may have been. You dislike surprises, but you can cope if something is thrown at you. Your patience is almost to the point where you just never fight for anything except when you think you may win." Natasha said all of this in a after a few moments of just looking her up and down, "Now tell me is that correct?" she stared at Cate with those dark green eyes, deep and forbidding.

Cate had frozen, this child had just reveled to her what she knew but could never admit to herself. She turned away from her. But the girl kept talking, "I know you without ever really talking to you. I can tell you things about yourself…but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to tell you about Luxie."

Cate turned back to her, "You're not going to tell me more about myself?"

"I'm going to tell you about Lux. She covers herself in layer to protect herself because she has she's been betrayed to many times in her life. She lies to protect the ones she loves and to hide her own insecurities. Lux however when is in her own element such as a party or dance can be dangerous, she doesn't know her own charms and can often seem snotty and stuck up when she's not trying. She loves others more than herself and it takes a while for her to get used to certain people and in order to keep herself from getting hurt she lies."

"I-I…"

"Don't say anything Cate you'll ruin the moment where you realize I'm not the juvenile delinquent you once thought I was." Natasha turned back to the dresses filtering through them quickly and pulled out a dark green one with a plunging back and thin black straps and black wave trimmings, "Perfect…" she checked the price and smiled again, "150$ that's right in my budget…I might not have dinner and lunch for the next week but I'll at least get a pretty dress…"

"Natasha surly you aren't going to without food for a week!"

"Hell yea I am this dress is perfect for me!" she smiled, "I have 200$ and that 50& for food I'll do fine!" her green eyes sparkled with happiness at the thought of buying such a perfect dress.

"Natasha…would you mind if…I bought the dress for you?"

Natasha eyes went wide then narrowed, "Alright do you want in return?"

"Huh?"

"What. Do. You. Want. In. Return.?"

"Nothing-what makes you think?"

"Cate…what do you want in return for buying me the dress? You must want something parents just don't offer to buy clothes or presents for their kids friends."

"Really? My friend's parents did?"

"…really?"

"Yea…I'll buy it for you free of charge."

"Are you sure? I don't want any oh 'Lo siento queiro money back'. Got it Cate?"

"Lo siento wha-"

"You can't speak Spanish." She crackled.

"Well no I'm white! I'm sure Lux doesn't know how to speak it…"

"Wrong she's fluent in it. Better than me. She can speak some French to I think."

"I never knew…"

"She has a flair for languages. Always has. She knows some Chinese and Japanese to. At least enough to buy us food at the Red Dragon or Samurais Sushi."

"Oh…"

"I think we should get back to Lux she might think I may have killed you." She ginned and took the two dresses back to dressing rooms where Cate could hear a Luxish squeal of happiness.


	6. Of Silver Wings and Cherry Blossums

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show. I own nothing!

Shout out to my faithful reviewers and readers Red Lightning and FoxyRoxyAngel! I have lots of hits yet no review come o does it really take that long to write a good job or nice post or something. On word would be great guys! I am now open and accepting suggestions on new chapters for, I guess you call them one shots. Ok got it send it in a review!

Baze and Bug time

Bug always wondered where he had gone wrong. Was it when he was born, when his Mom Over Dosed in the backyard. Was it when he was old enough and smart enough to steal a candy bar from the local store or when he first got into a fight?

Bug also wondered where he gone so right. He had found a brother, a sister and the love of his life in the mud pits they called foster homes.

But despite this good luck he had become the one person he had hated all of his life…his father. He hated his father Jon. He was a complete ass hole, child beater, alcoholic and simply and all around unpleasant man to be around.

Now he had hurt the one person who meant more to him than his own life. He had hurt Lux, his girlfriend, the love of his life, the light of his life. He had hurt her and now he was afraid he had lost him to Abcrombie, that rich pretty boy whose worst fear was probably slipping under a 2.0 GPA, or he'll be kicked off his precious football team.

He needed to make it right…but he needed advice…from a male, adult preferably. The only two that came to mind were probably ready to strangle him at this point. On he didn't know well enough to feel comfortable…but the other seemed to know what happens when you truly piss off and hurt a woman.

He had no choice but to go to the Den of the Lion. He pulled up his bike and drove downtown. He was nervous as hell…perhaps more so than when he had told Lux he loved her.

He stood in front of the door and readied himself for the onslaught; he reached up and tapped twice on the door, and waited …and waited…and waited. Finally a man opened the door; his eyes grew wide then his face angry.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up here boy. You know I can kick your ass eight different times before Sunday?" growled a livid Baze

"I know and frankly I need a good ass whoppin'. But right now I need some advice…and there is no one else to talk to and since you're the biological father of my girlfriend…and I have no other male relatives or foster parents to talk with you're the closest option."

"Ok Bug I'm listening."

"I hurt Lux…not physically I could never do that no matter how upset or angry I might get with her. But I called her some names that shouldn't have and I'm afraid…that I'm turning into my father…" Bug looked down and for a moment looked like a shy fifteen year old boy rather than the street hardened eighteen year old man he was.

"You father?"

"Yea…my child beating, impulsive alcoholic father. I don't want that…Baze can you give me some advice…what should I do." He turned his dark eyes up to Baze.

"I will say for you to leave and get away from this town for a while. Just leave and think about what you should do with your life. Don't let anyone know where you're going and just see where the road takes you. Come back when you think you're ready." Baze walked back into the room and rummaged through his closet and pulled out a box. He handed it to him, "Here you'll need this…they're wings. Two silver wings pins that go on a jacket, I wore them on my letter man jacket when I was in high school. I got them from and older guy who said I could make something of myself if I could focus on going up and not down. Go and go up always up and come back down when you're ready."

Baze closed the door and left Bug out in the street red and green neon lights flickering across the planes of his face. He opened the small box and saw the two silver wings. He smiled and pinned one to the shoulder of his jacket then looked at the second one and clutched it in his hand.

He jumped on his bike and drove off to a house. He knew where he was going, he was going there and nothing was going to stop him.

He stopped a block away from the house so not to attract attention. He walked the rest of the way before he found the house he was headed for he climbed the cherry tree up the attic window and pried it open. He saw her. The sleeping angel with a halo of golden hair spread out over the sheets.

"…Lux…" he whispered and kissed her tear stained cheek. He left the second pin on a cherry flower on top of the mahogany wood bedside table. He took one last longing look at his love and left the same way he came, he ran back to his bike and took off. He knew where he was going; he had heard that Napa was beautiful in the spring.

The next morning Lux awoke he had dreamed that Bug had comeback and pinned silver wings to her back and watched as she floated away from him both their eyes streaming with tear. She spotted the open window and the cherry blossom with the silver wing pin on top. She picked it up and sobbed her heart breaking as she went through every memory she had of him. A total of four years. She grabbed the blue pea coat and pinned the wing to the lapel and left her room with a picture of Bug and her under a cherry tree in the park kissing softly, an amazing picture taken by her sister Natasha.

She looked away from the window where a breeze carried in their petal and blossoms littering her bed, and walked down the stairs.


	7. Tasha

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show. I own nothing!

_Another Tasha time! You guys know you love her!_

_BTW I may start an actual multi-chapter story for this show. This will not follow the show. Lux and Tasha will be in it and be the main characters but Bug will come in towards the middle. Don't push me I have school! And Swimming! Send me suggestions!_

Tasha knew that she shouldn't have put hope into the fact that her mother would have taken her in. But she did and her heart was broken for the millionth time in her life. She always thought she was alone but she had Lux but now the Fates have decided that she didn't deserve Lux and have decided to take her away from her.

Natasha had always relied on Lux and herself to get what she needed. But now she had to fend for herself…in a new town and she was dead. She was Natasha Valverez! She wasn't going down without a fight. If they were going to drag her to a new town they were going to do it kicking and screaming the entire time.

So off Natasha went…kicking and screaming. She growled when ever her foster mother spoke to her, glared every time the man looked at her. She was pissed. She didn't want them…

"Tasha? What would you like for dinner? Your social Worker never told us what you liked to eat…"

"Hamburgesa con queso…un bebo refresco…" answered Natasha in Spanish like she did when she was in a bad mood, the last thing she kept from her Dad their language.

"Alright one cheeseburger and root beer coming up!"

Natasha jumped, "You speak espanol?"

"Si, mi hija." She answered while her husband looked confused, "Paul doesn't though."

"Lux knew how to speak some but only enough…"

"Lux?" asked the woman…Lilia her name was.

"My sister…"

"The social worker said nothing about a sister…"

"Oh not by blood! But she is my best friend…do you listen to Cate and Ryan?"

"Of course! I was so shocked to find out about Cate and that she was pregnant in high school!"

"Then you already know, Lux her daughter is my best friend." Natasha pulled a picture out of her pocket and studied it. I was old and creased with age, it was her and Lux with their arms around each other chocolate smeared on their faces ginning widely. It was when they were nine take by Jen on her birthday.

"Is that her?"

"Yea it was on my ninth birthday."

"Oh when is your birthday?"

"May fourth. I'm a Taurus."

"Your birthday is so close to mine! It May ninth!"

"Really?"

"Yea."

Natasha sat back in her seat. She liked this woman…a lot.

"Maybe we can have Lux visit every once in a while like for the weekend. Spring Breaks coming up maybe we can take you two camping along with her family. Does that sound ok?" asked Lilia.

"…that sounds really great…thanks." Natasha attempted a smile and it came out pretty well.

Maybe this won't be horrible…maybe I finally found a home.

My best friends Birthday in May fourth, mine is may ninth,


	8. Author Notice

I will be updating soon don't worry I'm just swamped with work and swim practice. I new chapter will be coming within the next week or so.

~Dusk


	9. Camping Part 1

Disclaimer I own nothing much less this T.V show. I own nothing!

_Another Tasha time! You guys know you love her!_

_BTW I may start an actual multi-chapter story for this show. This will not follow the show. Lux and Tasha will be in it and be the main characters but Bug will come in towards the middle. Don't push me I have school! And Swimming! Send me suggestions!_

Tasha leaned out the window smelling the pine, earthy smells. It was Spring Break and she had called Lux to see if she was up for a camping trip to a relatively small campsite up by the Hood River. Lux had agreed. Tasha was ecstatic, for the first time in 16 years she was going camping for _real_!

Now her foster parents Lilia and Paul were driving down to Portland to pick up Lux. Ryan and Cate had decided to go to Seattle for some 'adult time', which was just a way to say that all they were going to was drink, eat and have sex. Not that Tasha cared too much, as long as she got to see her sister. The last time she saw her it was a few weeks ago for a three day weekend.

This was going to be great! Just her, her sister, her parents and a few horses, there were bike trails and horse trails. A river was nearby and they can swim and go fishing and raft. She always wanted to go canoeing…or kayaking. The best part was it was for one whole week, seven days!

Finally they drove up to Lux's house, Lux sat on the porch reading a paperback novel, Tasha could just make out the authors name and book title…Tamora Peirce's _'Bloodhound'_ . She grinned it was the book Tasha had lent Lux to read as the author Peirce was quickly becoming her favorite.

"Luxie! Ready yet?" yelled Tasha from the car, Lux looked up startled at first then her face broke into a grin.

"I'm comin' Tash!" she hauled up her bag and walked over to the car; Paul got out and help her hoist the bag into the trunk of the vehicle.

"Thanks Mr. Wynn." She clambered into the car and gave Tasha a huge hug.

"Hey Kid. What's goin' on?"

"I need to tell you something!"Whispered Lux.

"What?"

"Bug called me yesterday…" she murmured, eyes wide.

"He did? You haven't talked to him since he left three months ago…"

"He said that he went to visit his father in jail…He also said that he was sorry for being a jerk to me…"

"Luxie…you still love him…don't you."

"Yea…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure…he really hurt me Tasha…" tears formed in her icy blue eyes, they overfilled and spilled down her pink cheeks.

"It's ok love…I've got you…Tasha's got you…" she let Lux drop her head onto her shoulder; they stayed in the position for a few minutes. They both knew this position to well by now. Over the years they had switched this position between the two of them.

"I'm good…I'm fine…but it really quiet…"

"I have an idea!" Tasha grabbed her bag that was covered in Pokémon, power puff girl and digimon stickers. Lux had to snicker at it. Tasha has had that old backpack since her 8th birthday. Since it has seen plenty of wear and tear, she was surprised that it was still alive. Finally much rummaging and a few curses, Tasha pulled out a CD case, she flipped through until she found a purple CD that said, '_PARAMORE, EVANECENSE, FLYLEAF, LINKIN PARK, BREAKING BENJAMIN, THREE DAYS GRACE MUSIC'. _

"Hey Pauli pop this CD in!" she handed her adopted father the CD. Soon she could hear 'Going Under' blasting over the speakers. They looked at each other then started singing right along with the singer Amy Lee. No matter how off-key they were.

This continued until the CD ended in which they begged Lilia to play it again. She put her foot down saying if they had to put in a CD it had to NOT be any rock music. Grinning Tasha pulled out a CD that that written in sharpie, _'RENT, AVENUE Q, WICKED, GUYS AND DOLLS, GLEE MUSIC'_.

Pauli popped it in and they heard the unreal high notes that Elphaba was hitting and tried…yet failed to hit then causing a massive head ache for all in the area.

It was going to be a long car ride to the camp site…

"SHUT UP! DAMN IT!" screeched Lilia as Natasha failed…yet again…to hit the F note.

The two girls fell into giggles at the older woman's crimson face.


End file.
